


Good Girl

by meganekkomeguca



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekkomeguca/pseuds/meganekkomeguca
Summary: Cocona needs to do her homework, but Papika's making it a bit difficult. So Cocona makes her a bargain: if Papika can be a good girl while Cocona works, she'll get a reward...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank/blame Ange, whose thirst for futa FliFla and drawings of the same have driven me to write this (and a few other things that aren't posted (yet?)). This should be pretty thoroughly tagged, so if you encounter stuff you don't like even after that, it's on you. Please enjoy my descent into degeneracy.

It was a rare free afternoon. No trip to Pure Illusion, no work at Flip Flap, no cram school, just regular homework and a visit to Papika's quaint little pipe house. Cocona was growing more accustomed to spending her free time there, and with Papika's help she'd acquired a small tray table she could use for studying.

Cocona hunched over her English textbook, flipping through her dictionary when necessary to look up a word. She'd fallen behind in her school work but this was the perfect chance to make it up. Except...

She couldn't _actually_ hear Papika staring at her, but Cocona could imagine the "jiii" that would accompany her friend's intense gaze.

"Papika."

Immediately the redhead began fiddling with her bracelet and (badly) feigning nonchalance. Cocona sighed and returned to her work.

Papika lasted a minute longer before staring again, and she crawled closer across the mess of cushions that made up the floor of her home. Cocona kept her own gaze very firmly on her notebook, continuing her attempt at a paragraph on "What I want to be when I grow up."

A warm cheek nuzzling against her shoulder broke her concentration, and Cocona turned her head to see Papika smiling at her. Cocona smiled back and ruffled Papika's hair before turning back to her homework.

Papika nuzzled her again and pressed closer, draping her arms around Cocona, but not quite enough to impede Cocona's writing, knowing she'd get told off for that. Cocona allowed this, but she put her pencil down when she felt something hard pressing against her thigh.

"I have homework," she said, pushing Papika away, not roughly, but with (she hoped) enough firmness to show that she was serious.

With a whimper Papika shuffled a few paces away and plopped back down, sitting cross-legged with her elbows on her knees and chin in hands. She put on her best pout, but Cocona was back to work. _When I grow up, I want to have a good job..._ Too bad she didn't know anything more specific that that. She tapped her pencil against her chin, staring into space, trying to come up with an answer that didn't feel completely wrong, at least.

The sound of skin against skin didn't quite penetrate her reverie, but when Papika's breathing grew heavier in accompaniment, Cocona couldn't ignore it.

"Papika, I'm trying to concentrate," said Cocona, definitely not looking out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't caught sight of Papika with her cock out, stroking it slowly while watching her. The undisguised adoration in Papika's eyes was flattering, if a little embarrassing, but more importantly, it was arousing and _distracting_ and Cocona had this paragraph, plus some questions about the weather using the past imperfect, and she would not be able to finish them if she was thinking about Papika's cock inside her.

Papika let out a huff, turned ninety degrees, and hunched over slightly to hide her motions. Cocona lasted another sixty seconds before asking, "Can't you do that outside or something?"

"It's still raining," Papika replied. She crawled back over to Cocona. "Coconaaaa, let's play!"

"You could do your homework, you know," said Cocona, her eyes drawn to Papika's pink cock as it bobbed slightly.

"Hidaka-san does it for me," said Papika, which explained a lot. "You can do yours later..." She punctuated this with a kiss to Cocona's earlobe.

Cocona yelped and pushed her away. "S-sorry." She offered Papika a hand, wiping away the hurt expression on the other girl's face. Cocona sighed and rubbed her temple. She really needed to finish this work, if only so she could, um, _play_ with Papika without it weighing on the back of her mind.

There was something she could try. By now Cocona knew how Papika's mind worked, and this particular method, while a bit embarrassing, would probably do the trick.

"Papika," she said, "can you be a good girl for me?"

Papika's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Does this mean we can play?"

"U-um, kind of. I mean," she cleared her throat and let her voice drop, "I need you to be a good girl for me and then I'll reward you." Papika nodded frantically. "I want you to sit there," Cocona pointed to a pillow a few feet away, "and put your hands on your head." Papika scrambled to do her bidding.

"Good," said Cocona, giving her a smile. "Now don't move."

Papika cocked her head to one side. "I thought we were gonna play."

"This is part of the game," said Cocona. "First, you have to not touch yourself or make any sounds until I finish my homework. Then I'll give you a treat."

Papika let out a whine at this, but when Cocona raised her eyebrow she fell silent and ducked her head.

Cocona returned to her homework. _I want a job where I can help people. This would make me happy._ She pieced together something passable and turned to the question worksheet.

The assignment wasn't too hard, really, but in a way Papika's silence and stillness were more distracting that what she'd been up to before. Cocona couldn't help the occasional glance through her lashes at the tempting sight before her. Papika sat quite still, but she quivered from heavy breaths as she exercised unusual self-restraint. Her cock stood on display, if anything harder than it had been before, and the tip was leaking. Papika was biting her lip, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Cocona wanted that single-minded focus turned on _her_. But homework first. What good was setting up this game if she didn't get anything done?

Ten questions, but they seemed to take forever. Cocona shifted, rubbing her thighs together, wanting to relieve the ache between her legs but just making it worse. More than once she let her fingers slip down to rub at herself through her skirt. The first time she'd jerked her hand back, but then she reasoned that, after all, she hadn't said she couldn't touch herself. She stroked slowly with her free hand as she copied down her answers with the other.

_It was raining yesterday._ With that, Cocona was finished. She shut her notebook, looked up - and caught Papika, hands still on her head, bucking her hips in vain hope of relief.

Cocona met Papika's guilty gaze, and Papika dropped her eyes first, sitting heavily back onto the pillow. Cocona cleaned up her school materials with deliberate slowness, ignoring her own need for the moment. This done, she knelt in front of Papika.

"I'm disappointed in you," Cocona said, putting on her commanding voice again. Papika shivered but didn't look up. "I thought you were going to be a good girl for me."

"I was a good girl!" Papika cried. "I didn't touch myself or make a noise!" She whimpered. "Even though it's really hard."

The task or her cock? Cocona wondered, but she just shook her head. "I also said you couldn't move. You were a naughty girl, and before we can play, you need to be punished so you can learn your lesson."

With every word that dropped from her lips, Cocona felt like she was going to catch on fire from embarrassment, but the heat in her face was nothing compared to the heat in her groin. Cocona trailed a finger along Papika's jawline and tipped her head up to meet Cocona's gaze. "Were you naughty?" she asked.

Papika whimpered.

"Papika," she chided, running her thumb along Papika's lips.

"Y-yeah," Papika mumbled.

"Then your punishment is that you don't get to come until I do."

"Whaaat?" Papika looked almost like she might burst into tears.

Cocona smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I won't make you wait long."

Papika nodded. "I'll be good for you, Cocona!"

Cocona turned away, unable to handle that sweet smile. It was almost too innocent when coupled with the situation.

She stood up. First her uniform had to go. Papika always shucked off her clothing the minute they got home, but Cocona was still dressed.

She tugged on her school tie, loosening it, pulling it off, and tossing it at Papika. It hit her chest and dropped, only to be caught between her cock and stomach. Papika inhaled sharply.

Cocona pulled off her blouse and skirt, wiggling her hips as she slid down the latter. Papika's eyes followed her every movement, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

They'd been naked together before, even had sex, but Cocona still paused before unclasping her bra. Putting herself on display like this was strange, considering that Cocona liked to stay comfortably in the background.

Her bra joined the rest of her clothing in the heap, and now only her panties were left. They peeled away, sticky from her wetness. Cocona considered tossing those at Papika as well, but whatever reaction she'd get would probably be too much for Cocona to handle. The panties went more safely with the other clothes.

She stood bare in front of Papika. What next? She had to come first, so touching herself was the obvious step.

"Cocona, you're beautiful." There was no fanfare to the words, just a statement.

"P-Papika!" Cocona ducked away and put her hands over her face. "Don't say that!"

"But it's true." She sounded puzzled. "Cocona's super pretty!"

"S-still..." Embarrassing. She'd never had anyone tell her that, not meaning it like this. But Papika was direct and open and if she said something, then she always meant it. Pretty... Cocona smiled to herself. She owed it to Papika not to keep her waiting any longer.

Cocona dropped one hand to her groin, still facing away from Papika. She'd start like this so it would be less embarrassing. With her index finger, she rubbed at her clit, letting out a shaky breath at how much more intense this felt without clothes in the way. Her other hand began to work at her breasts, playing over the soft skin until she trapped a nipple between thumb and index finger to toy with it.

She sank to her knees while she still had strength to do so and turned so she was in profile towards Papika. Papika was leaning forwards, drinking in Cocona's every movement. Her hands were inches from her cock, fingers flexing but not touching, obeying Cocona's orders to be a good girl.

With a soft moan, Cocona closed her eyes and let her fingers move to brush at her lower lips, arching her back as she circled her entrance.

"Cocona..." Papika's strained voice sent a spike of heat through Cocona, and she pinched and rubbed and touched even faster, her whole body almost too hot, but it wasn't enough, the embarrassment of getting herself off in front of someone else, even just Papika, was holding her back.

She reached out with the hand that had been fondling her nipple. "P-Papika, please!"

Papika's eyes lit up and she grabbed her cock in one hand.

Cocona shook her head. "N-no, not yet. Your- your fingers. O-or your mouth."

Papika nodded, eyes wide. She licked her lips. "I'll make you feel so good, Cocona!"

"Th-thanks." Cocona eased herself to lay down, still working her clit, not eager to lose a moment of stimulation.

"So, so good," said Papika, crawling between her legs.

"Please," she groaned, closing her eyes, removing her hand, awaiting the feel of Papika's warm tongue.

"Really, really, _really_ good!"

"Papika!" Cocona's eyes snapped open and she shot the other girl a long-suffering look. "Do you want your turn or not?"

In answer, Papika dipped her head and drew her tongue along Cocona's vulva in a long stroke. Cocona arched her back, her head swimming.

"Pa- Pa- Papi-" Words failed her. Cocona couldn't even figure out what she wanted to say. She just wanted.

Papika didn't stop. Not just her tongue but her fingers penetrated and rubbed and Cocona didn't last long at all.

Her legs seemed nonexistent, two pieces of dead weight that didn't belong to her, just laying there vaguely connected to her tingling crotch. Every part of her was achingly sensitive and weak, and Papika was still licking, albeit more slowly.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Cocona whispered, "Papika..."

She looked up. "Cocona is sweet."

"P-Papika!" Cocona whined. "Don't say it like that!"

"Did I make you feel good?" Papika asked, sitting back on her haunches.

"Y-yeah..." Cocona mumbled. "Real good. Thanks, Papika."

Papika beamed. "Then... Can I have my reward? Please?"

She'd been good, Cocona could see. Papika's erection hadn't flagged, but she had put Cocona's pleasure first.

"Yeah," said Cocona, sitting up. "Definitely." She leaned forward and hugged Papika.

"Nn... Cocona..." Papika squeezed her back. They shared a soft moment, but Papika's hard-on was sandwiched between them, and they could both feel its heat and the wetness leaking from it.

Cocona slid a hand between them and wrapped her fingers loosely around Papika's cock. Papika leaned heavily on her. "Ah... Cocona feels so soft."

"How do you want your reward?" Cocona asked in her ear. "My hand or my mouth or, um, inside me?"

Papika slid her hand down from Cocona's back to her buttocks and squeezed. "Inside Cocona is warm and soft."

"A-all right..." She pumped Papika's cock a few times before breaking their embrace. "Then..." Cocona paused. Papika was very obviously close to coming, and once she did, they'd be finished for a while. To give Papika the reward she deserved, Cocona would have to take charge. If given free rein, Papika's usual pace would have her spilling inside Cocona in seconds. So...

"Lie down," Cocona said. Papika gave her a puzzled look. "On your back." Papika did so without hesitation. Her utter trust in Cocona was part of what made her so endearing. Cocona would do everything she could to be worthy of it.

She crawled over Papika and knelt on either side of her hips. Cocona was still wet and stretched from Papika's earlier attentions, so with one hand she guided Papika's cock to her entrance. She reached for Papika's hand with her other hand and gave it a squeeze.

The feeling of a cock breaching her was still enough to make her breath catch in her throat. It was uncomfortable, though not painful, and Cocona wiggled her hips a bit to adjust. Papika whined at the movement, and Cocona rubbed the back of Papika's hand with her thumb. "Shh..." she said, her own discomfort forgotten. She let herself slowly sink onto Papika's cock, letting the discomfort turn to fullness and monitoring Papika's reactions.

Once, Papika tried to thrust up into Cocona, but with the hand not holding Papika's she pressed down on Papika's hip. "Not yet," she murmured.

When Papika was entirely sheathed within her, Cocona leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Papika's lips. Papika wrapped her arms around Cocona and pulled her closer. She pressed her tongue against Cocona's lips and deepened the kiss. Cocona gave in, moaning against Papika's mouth, sinking into the kiss until she felt Papika's cock move inside her.

"N-not yet," she gasped, sitting up. "Papika, wait, you'll come too soon."

"I want to finish inside you!" Papika cried, trying to sit up as well.

Cocona pushed her gently back down. "You will, you will. Trust me."

"Okay..." Papika settled back down, pushing sweat-damp red hair out of her face.

Cocona smiled. "Silly. Give me your hand." Papika extended it immediately. "Good girl." With her other hand on Papika's hip, she raised herself, pulling away from Papika.

Now used to having a cock inside, Cocona felt empty, and, judging from her whimper, Papika felt a similar sense of loss. Cocona didn't linger like this. She slid herself smoothly back down onto Papika's cock, feeling Papika shudder beneath her and drinking in the returned fullness.

She set a rhythm, up and down, pumping herself on Papika's cock. Cocona went faster as Papika moaned, urging her own.

"Cocona- aah! I'm gonna-!"

Cocona pulled herself entirely off of Papika, whose cock slapped wetly against her stomach, quivering and unfulfilled. Papika squeezed Cocona's hand so tightly that she thought her fingers would break.

"Hold on. Don't come yet," Cocona murmured. "I want to play a bit longer. You can be a good girl for me, right, Papika?"

Papika keened wordlessly. Cocona squeezed her hand in return and waited for Papika's breathing to slow a bit before she took Papika back inside her.

She started out slowly again, although her own arousal was making it more difficult to keep a measured pace. She kept her attention on Papika, bringing her closer and closer to the edge before backing off.

"Cocona, please!" Papika's voice was raw with need, and she bucked against the hand that was holding her.

"Please what?" Cocona gasped, riding her a little faster. "What do you want?"

"I want," Papika gasped, her voice almost a sob, "I want to- to come- inside you!"

Cocona squeezed her insides around Papika's cock. She released Papika's hip and rubbed frantically at her clit, desperate for orgasm. Beneath her Papika keened, slamming upwards, driving her cock as deep into Cocona as it would go. They gripped hands until their knuckles were white as each girl rode her orgasm to completion.

Cocona came back to her senses first, having collapsed, spent, on Papika's heaving chest. She could feel a new wetness inside her, warm cum filling her. Every slight movement that Papika made stirred her cock, reminding Cocona that they hadn't separated thanks to the snug knot that kept Papika tied to her.

"Cocona..." Papika mumbled, wrapping her arms around Cocona. "So nice and warm... Was I a good girl, Cocona?"

"Yeah," said Cocona, brushing some hair away from Papika's forehead and giving her a soft kiss. "A very good girl."


End file.
